Communication technologies currently allow Internet or network based voice communications. Internet voice communications allow users to make telephone calls using a computer network or other data network. Internet voice communications convert a voice signal into a digital packetized signal that travels over the network to the destination terminal. These Internet-based communications may be made through a personal computer (PC) attached to the Internet or other like network, or a traditional telephone having an adaptor that allows the traditional telephone to interface and place phone calls over the network.
One such Internet Protocol (IP) enabled service is known as Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP). VoIP allows voice communications to be packetized and exchanged using a broadband Internet connection instead of an analog or a traditional phone line. However, these Internet voice services currently allow users to call only other users that utilize the same service provider or to users available through the public switched telephone network (PSTN). This limitation may be imposed by incompatible CODECs chosen to packetize the voice communications, network addressing issues or other like difficulties.
The Internet has also facilitated text messaging between two or more users, first with email, and now instant messaging (IM). Email communications do not require common service providers to be used by both the originating terminal and the destination terminal. An email address provides vectoring information to identify the communications intended destination and is made of several parts. The first part of the address is a username, identifier, or handle that identifies a unique user within a server. The ampersand (@) separates the username from the host name. The host name uniquely identifies the server computer network and is the second part of the email address. This host name may include a suffix that identifies the kind of organization operating the server such as .com, .edu, .gov, .mil, etc. This format for an email address identifies a location to which an email can be delivered. Since network based communications often require IP addresses for the destination terminal, and these addresses frequently change, Internet-based voice communications currently lack this addressing ability.
IM is a form of electronic communication which involves immediate correspondence between two or more users of a common IM service who are online simultaneously. To access such functionality, each user downloads and installs the same IM service provider's support software on their personal computing device. When in operation, the software attempts to maintain with a central server of that IM service provider the current IP address of the underlying user's personal computing device. If two users have such software in operation, either may initiate a correspondence to the other by retrieving the IP address of the other from the central server. However, IM, unlike email, requires both of the users to employ the same software and central server, i.e., the same IM service provider. Popular instant messaging services supporting at least textual correspondence include AOL's Instant Messenger (AIM), Microsoft MSN Messenger and Yahoo Messenger, for example. Some recent versions of IM also support voice communications (correspondence) between these users.
Instead of assigning permanent IP addresses to a computing device, many Internet Service Providers (ISPs) assign temporary IP addresses using, for example, a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP). Using the DHCP protocol, an ISP's DHCP server allocates and reallocates a pool of IP addresses as client devices log in and out. Upon logging in, each client device request the assignment of an IP address. The DHCP server responds by assigning a currently unused IP address from its pool. When a client device logs out or otherwise disconnects from the network, the DHCP server is free to reallocate the IP address to another client device. DHCP servers also maintain a database that associates each client device with its currently assigned IP address. With such dynamic address allocation, a client device may have a different IP address every time the device connects to the network. Additionally, DHCP servers may also support a mix of static and dynamic IP addresses.
The IP addresses of most client devices frequently change, using a current IP address to permanently and uniquely identify each client device is not always possible. Thus, when a user of one client device desires to contact another, a service provider can assist if both sign up for that service provider's maintenance and sharing of current IP addresses, i.e., if both users become members. More specifically, a typical IM or VoIP service provider maintains a database on a central server. The database associates each member's “name identifier” with the current IP addresses of that member's client device. To maintain an accurate database, each client device delivers its underlying name identifier and current IP address to the central server for updating. Only through such updating can a member reasonably expect to receive incoming service.
Static IP addresses are also in use, but are less common for client devices because of their frequent network detachment for relatively long periods before reattaching. Therefore, a substantial percentage of such statically assigned IP addresses are not in use at any given time. Additionally, as devices change ISPs, even static IP addresses previously assigned will change.
As previously stated, these network-based voice communication services lack the ability to service calls entirely within the network environment when the client terminals are serviced by different service providers. As the number of providers offering these services increase, improved ways of handling communications between service providers is required.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional IM and Internet voice systems and related functionality will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison with the present invention described herein.